Jade's First Bike
by brycewade1013
Summary: Jade gets her first bike and learns how to ride it. The problem is, it's worth a billion dollars, and the Dark Hand wants it. But what neither of them knows it contains a magical and dark secret. My first JCA fic. So please Read and Review.


It was a normal, peaceful day in San Francisco, and eleven year old Jade Chan had just gotten done with school and was about to head home to Uncle's Rare Finds, where her uncles Jackie and Uncle, and friend Thoru live. She made her way outside the building, and then spotted her school mate Drew, talking to a couple of his friends. What really caught Jade's eye was the blue colored bike that Drew was sitting on. She then approached him and his friends. "Hey Drew. Cool bike." Jade said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks. Got it at the new toy store. They just opened two days ago." Drew said with a sly smile. Jade couldn't help but continue to smile over how amazing the bike looked. She always wanted to ride one ever since she moved to America to live with her uncle Jackie.

"Can I ride it for a bit?" Jade asked hopefully.

"Sure. Why not?" Drew said with a friendly smile, actually being nice to Jade for once. Jade then hopped onto the seat and fiddled with the breaks. _This is so cool! My first bike ride! _Jade thought happily, before she frowned in realization. She knew how to use a skateboard, roller blades, and scooters, but Jade did not know how to ride a bike. _How do you work this thing? _

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Drew yelled, throwing Jade off balance. She then began to pedal down a steep hill, screaming the whole way.

"Breaks!" Jade yelled, fumbling with the breaks again, trying to work them. But it was too late. Jade crashed into a couple of trash cans, flinging trash onto her orange jacket, landing on her knees and scraping them badly. "Ow!"

Drew and his friends were silent for a moment before laughing at Jade's accident. "Gee Jade, don't know how to ride a simple bike?" Drew teased, making Jade growl to herself.

* * *

At Uncle's Rare Finds in Chinatown, Jackie and Thoru were busy maintaining the shop when Jade opened the door, with bloody, scraped knees, and her clothes dirty from the trash crash landing. "Please don't ask." Jade said before groaning in pain over her knees, concerning Jackie and Thoru.

"Oh dear, Jade. Come here." Jackie said. Jade walked over to her uncle and he lifted her onto the counter. "I'll go get the first aid kit."

Jackie then went into the kitchen to find the kit, leaving Jade and Thoru by themselves. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Thoru asked as he examined Jade's sad face.

"Biking accident." Jade admitted. "I can easily take on 100 Shadowkhan ninjas, battle demons and Dark Hand goons, but I'm the only kid in my grade who doesn't know how to ride a bike!"

"You don't know how to ride a bike?" Jackie asked as he came back in, carrying the first aid kit. Jade blushed in embarrassment over Jackie hearing what she just said. He then opened the kit and took out some medicine. "Jade, it's OK. Everyone starts late at something. I couldn't tie my shoes until I was 9."

Jade and Thoru fought so hard to not laugh at that as Jackie put the medicine on a cloth and then onto Jade's scraped knee. "Ow!" Jade screamed as she felt the stinging of the medicine. "Why didn't you warn me?!"

"Sorry." Jackie said as he continued to treat Jade's wounds. "Just remember this Jade, practice makes perfect."

"He's right." Thoru said. "If practice on your own bike, you'll get the hang of it."

"That would be good. But...duh! I don't have a bike!" Jade said, angrily. "I'm gonna go take a shower." Jade then got off the counter and walked upstairs to clean herself, leaving a concerned Jackie and Thoru by themselves. Before they could say anything, the door to the shop opened and entering was Jackie's friend and former thief, Viper.

"Hey boys, how's business going today?" Viper asked with a friendly smile. Jackie smirked at that. He did like Viper enough to work together with her, but he still gets suspicious since she was once a thief.

"Everything is going fine, Viper. Have you come to buy something? As in pay for and not take for yourself?" Jackie asked, jokingly. Viper chuckled at that.

"Actually, I'm here for a week and wanted to see Jade. Is she here?" Viper asked. Jade considered Viper one of her very, many good friends, and she always idolized her.

"Yes, but she's taking a shower." Jackie said. "And she's feeling a little upset."

"Why? Did you ground here for testing out a new magical item? Again?" Viper teased, making Jackie chuckle as Jade has gotten into trouble many times for playing with magical artifacts and messing with Uncle's spell books.

"No. She gotten into a biking accident." Thoru said.

"Really? I thought she liked to ride bikes." Viper said.

"Well, apparently she hasn't learned to ride one." Thoru said.

"And she doesn't have one yet. I do want to buy one for her, but I'm afraid it will have to wait till Christmas due to cutbacks at the museum." Jackie said. Viper hating seeing the pre teen upset. Then, the former thief's brain hatched with an idea.

"Say? Didn't that new toy store open two days ago in downtown?" Viper asked with a smile.

"Viper, I know how much it means to Jade, but I told you-" Jackie wanted to say before Viper cut him off.

"Just leave it to me." Viper said. "You won't have to spend a dime." Jackie was a little hesitant. He did want to trust Viper as a friend, but he still feels like sometimes she could be up to no good. Those thoughts were quickly dismissed as he thought about Jade, and how much she wanted a bike and learn to ride one.

"OK. But for Jade." Jackie said, half joking, half serious, making Viper smile.

* * *

**Next chapter, as Jackie and Viper pick out a bike for Jade, the Dark Hand find one that's worth a billion dollars. When Jade gets it first, they come up with a plan to steal it, not knowing a dark secret behind the bike's origins. **


End file.
